Cuddly
by Spectrum51
Summary: She wants a drink but he wants to cuddle. Fluff. (And some OOCness.)
1. Chapter 1

Touka had to admit, her boyfriend Kaneki was one adorable sleeper. She'd give him that.

But that night, his tight grip around her waist and his head buried in her shoulder was agitating her greatly. Touka had woke up at one in the morning, craving a nice mug of coffee to quench her thirst. The only real obstacle was her white-haired boyfriend.

She let out an annoyed squeak, trying to wriggle out of his overly strong grip. Kaneki didn't move his arms at all, but Touka was still locked in his iron grip. She tucked a few strands of loose azure hair (Not the hair covering her eyes purposely.) and grumbled, "Kaneki, I know you think I'm cuddly, but I still want to get some coffee." Kaneki didn't acknowledge her.

"Bakaneki," Touka began, using the hated nickname, " _Please_ , for the love of God let me go." He didn't budge.

"Kaneki, if you don't let go of me I'm going to try and attack you." Her normally dark blue eyes started to shift, the sclera beginning to darken to black and her irises switching to red. Her ukaku kagune started to sprout out of her back, but Kaneki, sensing something was blocking his arms from his beloved Touka, swatted it away and her rinkaku began to once again shrink into the small of her back.

"Fine," Touka pouted. "But I don't think you want to put up with a grumpy girlfriend in the morning." A tiny corner of her mind laughed at the alliteration.

"Be quiet and cuddle with me, baka." Touka halted and stopped her rebellion for coffee momentarily. _Kaneki just called me an idiot!_

"Kaneki, I really need that coffee right now."

"But coffee isn't good for you if you drink some right before bed," Kaneki whined in his sleep. To make matters worse, his white hair hanging in front of his squeezed shut eyes made the whole ordeal all the more cuter. Touka knew that if Kaneki kept this up any longer she would loose her argument sooner or later.

"Decaffinated coffee isn't," Touka pointed out. She had questioned the point of it- wasn't coffee supposed to be a drink that made you alert? So why decaffeinate it? Besides, she wasn't too sure if she would be able to drink it or not. Now Touka regretted having brought up her argument.

"Yeah, but can we drink it?" She groaned inwardly. So Kaneki had caught onto her argument. It wasn't surprising though. He had learned her behavior patterns from the time they had spent together as waiters in Anteiku before. Besides, restating the early counter argument, Touka had to admit that he had a point. At this section of the argument, Touka decided at last to admit defeat. She would lose a lot of her energy wasted from arguing when it was actually time to wake up. And it didn't look like Kaneki was going to loosen his grip on her anytime soon.

"Fine, you win." Kaneki let out a satisfied purr, nuzzling his hair against Touka's shoulder. She cringed at the ticklish sensation, trying not to disrupt his half-asleep talk with her giggling. But Touka did allow herself to crack a small smile at his adorable behavior.

"Coffee can wait, right?" He slurred. "I'll make some for you in the morning." And with that, Touka finally allowed herself to appreciate the warmth and comfort that she was surrounded in. Her thirst would be quenched later, she assured herself. With that, Touka wormed closer to Kaneki's chest, waiting for the reassuring noise of his beating heart. At first, Touka couldn't hear anything, pondering if his pajama top was too fuzzy or if she had gone deaf out of fatigue (Not that she thought of it as possible.).

But then Touka heard it. The rhythmic bass drum of Kaneki's beating heart. It hummed a soothing tune to her, allowing Touka to at last close her eyes and drift off into the world of dreams. But just before she entirely fell asleep, she murmured, "I love you, Kaneki."

She didn't have to be awake to hear Kaneki respond, "I love you too."

 **Author's note: Whoopee, another fandom for me to ruin. (Sarcasm.) I honestly thought that this could have been longer and truly hate the fact that this is so short, but it's my first story for Tokyo Ghoul. Maybe I might actually write something decent for my new favorite manga.**

 **To clear up some questions readers have, yes, this does take place in the Post-Aogiri arc, but it's a universe where the two are already in a relationship. Hope you review (kissu~) Love you guys!**

 **-Spec**


	2. Bunny

Kaneki hated Touka's new rabbit plushy with a burning passion.

It was a gift to Touka from Hinami, because everyone knew how much Touka adored the fluffy little crepesculars- it really was quite predicable, since Touka had a mask with a rabbit face imprinted as a pattern.

She loved that bunny, with its baby fine white fur and shiny pink eyes, and that large light green ribbon tied around the nonexistent neck. Kaneki despised it- no, not because he hated cute things.

It was all something else.

Every night, Touka would shoo Kaneki away to his own bedroom so she could cuddle the stuffed animal to her heart's content. Kaneki would always stand outside of her room, fuming with rage. He should have been the one Touka was snuggling with at night, not- not- not some stupid stuffed animal!

Why anyone at Touka's age would have wanted a fluffy, motionless thing, Kaneki and the world would never know.

He was currently in the bathroom, brushing his teeth with diligence. He didn't want to see Touka happily snuggling her plush rabbit, a smile curving from each cheek. He didn't want to see Touka with someone- no, something- else.

Kaneki spat out the water and watched the clear liquid swirl down the drain and disappear. With a slight clink of rubber against glass, his toothbrush was tucked away onto the cabinet, far from his view or anyone else's.

He walked down the corridor to his room only to hear two shouts: A high-pitched child's, and a deeper, more masculine voice. Brushing away a triangle of cloud white hair corralling into his eyes, Kaneki found Hinami and Nishiki in a panic- in his own room.

"It's all your fault!" Hinami was accusing Nishiki. He snorted, glaring at her through his glasses as he snapped back at her, "Well maybe if someone gave me a break this wouldn't have happened!"

Then they saw Kaneki standing in the doorway at them, an 'Oh, really?' expression on his face. Curious. But also dangerous.

"Sorry," Nishiki quickly apologized, face blanching at the sight of Kaneki. "We- I-" He ran a tongue over his now dry lips- "Kinda messed up your room, so you're gonna have to stay with Touka."

"I see." Kaneki nodded, and he could have sworn that there was a rather large, damp looking, yellowish stain at around Nishiki's crotch. Perhaps Hinami was even snickering.

Kaneki opened up the door to Touka's room, carefully glancing inside the simply decorated place. She wasn't lying in bed like he would have suspected her to, but laying out her clothes for the next day- that is, Touka was doing so until she saw Kaneki standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was hostile, but not nearly as hostile as she had been a year ago.

"Nishiki and Hinami messed up my room, apparently Nishiki wanted her to give him a break from work," Kaneki explained. "So I have to stay here."

"Hmmph." Touka gave a scoff, running her hand across the soft fabric of her school uniform. "I have a futon right across- here." She patted the mattress and Kaneki asked, "Futon? Why can't I stay on the bed? Not that I am implying anything."

"Bah!" Touka protested. "You always strangled me when you came over for nightmares. I really wanted a cup of water, and you wouldn't let me go! You kept hugging me in my sleep!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kaneki. "So that's why you're staying on the futon."

Kaneki let out a sigh and said, "Alright."

He climbed onto the futon and while Touka went over to her desk to gather up her homework for the next day, Kaneki shot a dead-eyed glare at her precious bunny.

"It's all your fault I'm staying on a futon," he muttered. Apparently, Kaneki wasn't as quiet as he thought because then Touka whipped away from her desk, hands on hips.

"Kaneki, why are you giving poor Fluffy-san such a death look?" Fluffy-san? Kaneki managed to hold in a now rare snicker.

"I'm not," Kaneki lied bashfully, turning away so that Touka wouldn't catch him blushing wildly.

"Are you jealous of Fluffy-san?"

"No," Kaneki admitted flatly. "Why would I be jealous of a rabbit? It's just a toy."

"Yeah," Touka said quietly, as she turned out the lights and crawled onto her bed. "Just a toy."

Was she asleep now? He sat up in the futon and cast a glance at the navy-haired girl. Snores emitted from her, so Kaneki's suspicions were confirmed.

He climbed up silently from the futon- he had practiced so much since he had escaped- and cast a falsely pitying glance at Fluffy-san.

"Sorry about this, but I'm not sorry," he stated. And with a single nudge, Fluffy-san tumbled off the bed and onto the futon.

"At least you fell on the futon," he said under his breath. With the deed done, Kaneki curled up under the covers, draping them over him and Touka once more.

She seemed to take no notice, so content that his operation had been a success, Kaneki fell asleep again.

And then, while he was half-awake- only half awake- Touka cracked any eye open to discover Fluffy-san to be nowhere in sight, and Kaneki in his place.

"Where is Fluffy-san?" she demanded.

"Hmm?" Kaneki said. "He went on vacation." Touka let out a grunt of disapproval and Kaneki added, "Yeah, a night-long vacation."

"But who am I gonna cuddle?"

"Guess." With that, Kaneki buried his face in Touka's shoulder. She began to protest but was interrupted by a rumbling snore.

Maybe cuddling him wasn't so bad. Fluffy-san may have been squishier, but he didn't amuse Touka with snoring.

It also helped that Kaneki, in quite the literal sense, had a brain. A brain that told him to love her.

So right before Touka closed her eyes again, she said, "You can be a huge idiot sometimes."

"But at least you are my idiot," she added, joining him in sleep.


End file.
